Stuck with the changes
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Need a better tittle, Freddy/Jason, dont really have a sum sorry but please enjoy and RRA. M for a bit of naked groping n some dry humping ;)
1. Chapter 1

"Will you just _shut up?!_" Jason huffs, taking off his hockey mask and his deformed head mask. "Im just sayin', if thats not your real head, what's your story?" A pair of mossy green eyes turns to the severed head of Freddy Kruger on his old camp dresser. "It's none of your damn bussiness!" Jason hisses, rubbing his large pale hand over his pale face. "Oh come on J! We're goin' be here for a while." Freddy lets out a sherking laugh. "Being banned from the rest of the world doesnt mean we'll be here for that long. We just have to stay here for a while. Dumbs ass teens cant stay away." a twisted smirk forms on the larger's face. "'Nother question; if that story I saw was fake, why do you kill the kids? I'd be happy to help with that." Freddy lets out another laugh. "None of your fucking bussiness!" Jason growls, smacking the severed head across the room. "Just 'cause I'm a head doesnt mean I wont fucking kill you, you little shit!"

Freddy screams from his position on the floor. Jason sighs and sits on the old bed. Since Freddy and him have been stuck in Camp Crystal Lake, Freddy has eased up on critizing him, 'specially since he's only a head. But none of that made him less annoying. "I'm goin to bed..." Jason sighs, running his fingers through his dirty blond hair and laying down.

_'It's back when I was 10...Me and him kissed for the first time. I knew no one could ever make me smile, make laugh, make me love like he did...We're back at the tree we planted in the backyard of my house, sitting and facing the sun._

_"The sun sucks." I whined, snuggling close to him. He laughed and I just smiled. "Why is that?" he asked, entwining his hand with mines. "When it goes down, I gotta go." I huffed, pouting. "I think the sun is amazing." I looked up to his hazel eyes. "Why?" I asked, my nose scruched up like something smelled. "Because it means tomarrow, I get to spend another day with you." I blushed. I'm not/wasnt good at romantic-y stuff and he knew it but said and did stuff like that because he knew it made me...feel. He kissed me on the forehead and then my lips. My eyes go wide then I let them flutter close, enjoying every feeling and every taste. We pulled apart, breathing heavyly. "Well damn." I look at his smile and his slight pink tan cheeks. "Yeah..." I breath, locking eyes with him. Then as we go to kiss again-_

_"You little faggot!" he disappeared so did my backyard and I was surrounded by darkness. "Fuck you!" I yell at the all to familiair voice.'_

"Ahhh! " Jason jolts awake, turning to glare at the head on the end of his bed. "I cant say I'm surprised." Jason grinds his sharp white teeth and flings Freddy out the window.

* * *

"Jeez, he probably got taken by a raccoon again." Jason mutters to himself, putting on his hockey mask and grabbing his knife as he heads out to look for Freddy. The night is quiet, the moon shines brightly, shining through the gray skies. Jason smiles behinds his mask but that smile disappears as he hears footsteps. A twig snaps and Jason turns sticking his knife in...a mans face?

"Jeezus Jason. The fuck are you hopped on? You need to relax." Jason lowers his knife at the voice. "Freddy?" Jason looks over the man. Slim and tall, not taller then Jason, whose 6'0, maybe 5'8, peachy skin, dark navy blue eyes, and bronze hair. "In the flesh." Freddy lets out a slik laugh. _'Guess it's the slight change of the vocal chords.'_

"The hell did you get that body Fred?!" Jason pulls up his mask, placing it atop his head. "Raccoon took me to a near by place full of _kids_" he pervly hisses. "and I found him" he motions to his body. "But as soon as got in to this kid, I couldnt stand, so I crawled out here-"

"like the bitch you are"

"Fuck up Horehees!" Jason pouts at the making fun of his last name, but stays quiet. "-and as soon as I got here. I felt powerful again." Freddy shrugs and smirks. "Here are some rules; No raping me-"

"The fuck Freddy?!"

"-no watching me when I sleep-"

"Why would I-"

"no jerking o-"

"Will you stop!" Jason covers Freddy's mouth, turning red. Navy eyes smile. Jason feels something wet and slimey pass over his palm. "Did you just-Gross!" Jason quickly wipes his hand on his ripped jeans. "Bite me." Freddy growls, sticking out his pink tounge between plump pink lips. Jason doesnt say anything and he stares at Freddy. "I'm headin' in." Freddy rolls his eyes and walks to the cabin. Jason turns and watched Freddy walk away, his perfect ass twitching as he walked. _'Oh shit...'_


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm hungry." Freddy huffs, sitting on the sofa. Jason pauses the tape in the surprisngly working VCR. "Your what?" he looks to the bronze head next to him. "Hungry. Ya know, I want food?" Jason continues to blink. "Neither of us have been hungry, ever."  
"Yeah well, human body. Human's run on food." Jason grazes his eyes over Freddy. _'Jeezus H. Jones...'_

"Y-Yeah, well, what am I suppose to do about that?" Jason turns back to the TV, unpausing the tape. "You got a knife, go...hunt something." Though he really didnt want to, Jason pauses the tape again and looks at Freddy...well the wall behind Freddy. He couldnt take in anymore of the man or he might snap. "What do you want?"

"Get a deer...oh! No, get fish! Any fish!" for a mintue, it was Freddy the Dream Killer, the child murder, it was Freddy, teen Freddy, his eyes turned into archs, his smile was big and his hair almost even turned brown. Mossy eyes go wide with shock and glaze over with lust.

"Jason?" Freddy waves his hand in front of Jason's face. Jason slowly moves over, pinning Freddy to the end to the sofa. "J-Jason?" Freddy's voice is small and it only pushes Jason further. He towers over the smaller and smashes his lips-

"Jason!" the dirt blond snaps out of his thoughts to see narrowing navey eyes in front of his face. He looks at himself. '_I havent moved...damn!'_ Jason grinds his teeth.

"I'm going." Jason grabs his knife, his mask and slams the door on the way out. Freddy blinks. "What crawled up his ass and died?" Freddy blinks again before turning his attention from the almost broken cabin door to the paused tape of 'Who framed Roger Rabbit?'

* * *

"Whaat the hell am I supposed to do...Maybe my buddy in Silent Hill could help...PH always has good advice..." Jason shakes his head as he reachs the lake. "Fred's voice is even starting to change! It's starting to become...soft."

_'Unlike everything else...'_ Jason sighs again. Why couldnt the rest of him be dead? His heart doesnt beat, his stomach doesnt work nor does his liver, kidneys...the only thing that should work is his taste buds and his bladder! Drinking is still good.

Yet everytime he looks at Freddy... 'something' stirs. He quickly shakes his head. _'It's just his body!...Thats it! Humans age! Once that body gets wrinkled and old, I'll be fine. I'm shallow, best thing right now.'_ Jason smiles to himself and he stabs four fish on his knife and heads back to the cabin. "Whats that?" Freddy points to the, still twitching, fish on Jason's knife. "Fish." Jason answers simply, standing in the doorway. Freddy rolls his eyes. "So let me ask you something." Jason throws his fish filled knife on the cabin kitchen table. "You age right? In that body?" Jason throws himself back next to Freddy, closing his eyes and waiting for the answer that'll let him sleep softly at night. "Nope." Jason's eyes snap open. "W-What?"

"Yeah, I dont age in human bodies. But somethings not right..." Freddy's forehead creases as Jason smiles at how cute he looks. "What? Your not gunna die are you?" Jason's voice was teasing but the silence that followed made his smile fade. "Freddy?"

"I'm not gunna die you moron!" Freddy quickly smacks Jason and continues thinking. "Nonono...I was looking at myself in the bathroom and realized my hair is slightly changing. Changing to my normal brown hair. My eyes are turning to my deep blue, my skin is becoming carmel...I think my body is responding to this body, creating how I looked when I was this age..." Jason listened at the smart Freddy and slowly starts to notice the changes too. "How old was he?" Jason asks, half afraid, half excited if his answer. "26, 28." Jason stares jaw slacked at the other. "Y...your kidding? You said you found a group of _kids_! This is not kid!" Jason heart pounds in his ears, making him unsure of wheather he was screaming or whispering. "I was only a head! I found a young boy and-"

"And how'd you even-"

"Let me finish!" he hisses. "I still have enough powers to morph. So I morphed and became a fly, and made him swallow me." Jason gulps. _'Phrasing, please oh please watch your phrasing.'_

"C-Couldnt you have made th-them scared to...c...come back?"

"No. Being banished means only kid in this area are going to bring me back." Jason licks his suddenly dry lips. "Your kidding..." he reaptes.

"Afraid not. My english accent is even thickening as it was around that time." and there it was! Jason looks over Freddy. His face seemed longer, his nose sharper, his lips pouter. _'Oh god oh god...'_

"But it seems there's nothing we can do. But if you'd mind, I'm getting a bit hungry." Jason nods as navy eyes turn to him and jumps up to the kitchen. _'Oh fuck! What am I suppose to do now?!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Jason isnt a cook, but he trys his best and cleans the fish and cooks it with a bit of butter, oil, wine he found, and something called 'cin-no-min'. Jason doesnt know what it is, but he puts a tiny bit, just in case.

"Jaaaaaaaasssssssooooooon!" the whine circles from the living room to the kitchen, making Jason feel as if he was taking care of his little brother once again. "Two seconds!" he calls to the man-child on the sofa. Jason puts two plates on the table a places two fish on both plates. "Fred!" with inhuman speed, Freddy is sitting in a seat at the wooden table, an almost impossible sized grin on his face. "Jezzus!" Jason yelps, jumping off the ground. "I didnt know we had a chick in the house." Freddy smirks, picking up his fork and picking at the fish. "Fuck up and eat..." Jason sighs, sitting across from him. Freddy smirks again, but this time doesnt say anything. Jason pokes at his fish. Drowning at a young age had it's downsides. He never tasted fish. Or anything besides rice, chicken, french fries and ribs. He didnt really know _why_ he was eating either... Unlike Freddy(now), he didnt _need_ to eat. Like breathing, it's just for enjoyment. _'I'm eating because I've never eaten fish before.'_ turth be told, he just wanted to enjoy the meal with Freddy. Man how'd he get so attached to Freddy?

_'I guess it started when i first threw him out the window...I got real worried n went to look for him'_

"This is amazing!" Freddy groans,bringing Jason out of his thoughts. "Really?" he looks at Freddy nodding head and smiles. "Thanks Freddy." Jason picks up his fork and decieds to try it himself. He poke at the fish and picks up a piece. It looks squishy and slimey and not so good. Jason looks at Freddy's smile. "Go on." his voice, that's all the push he needs. Jason closes his eyes and places the piece of fish in his mouth. Freddy watches the pale man closely. _'Gotta admit, he's grown good lookin' for a drowned kid...wait...'_ Freddy pulls his eyes away, re-thinking. Before he gets to question himself...

Jason's eyes snap open wide. "Gwwwooooss!" he says, sticking his tounge with the mushy chewed piece of fish out his mouth. "Fweddy!" he groans, calling the other attention. "You dont like it?" Jason closes his mouth, shake his head fast and sticks his tounge back out. "Well what do expect me to do?" Freddy says, his voice going back to his usual harshness. Jason smiles...or smiles as much as he can with his tounge still out. "Get it owff!" Jason frowns again, remembering the fish on his tounge. "I'm not touching your tounge, you idiot!"

"Pwease!" Freddy glares has hard as Jason's glassy green eyes will let him. Freddy sighs and and takes the napkin beside his plate and grabs the fish off of Jason's tounge. "Big ass baby.." Freddy mumbles, but ever so slightly smiles as he watches the dirty blond wipe his tounge with his hands. "I'm not a baby! I dont like it!" he glares still wiping down his tounge. "What? You've never had fish or something?" Freddy laughs, but the laugh dies down as he spots Jasons now sad face. "Jason?"

"Well, having your mother pay a whole bunch off people to lie and let her drown me had a lot of negatives." Freddy blinks and blinks some more. "I...I'm sorry..."

_'Really? That's all I could think of? Smooth me.'_

Jason shakes his head. "No...It's okay. At least, it should be. After the years, ya sorta...forget, ya know?" Jason shakes his head again. Freddy sat silently, trying to find something more...comforting to say. Though Freddy the Dream Killer isnt really a comfty person is he?

"I havent tasted a lot of things but I got my fair share of life. Friends, outcast many like me, food, which-which was rare believe it or not." Jason laughs. It's not sarcastic or bitter, it's... an actual laugh. "O-One time, Ma was real nice n' let me help in the kitchen. Dad was never really around and money was slow. So one day, Ma stopped calling me 'tumor' and 'little shit' and actually called me, by my _name_, into the kitchen." Jason stops and blinks. "Wow...sorry. I was ramblin'." Freddy waves his hand in protest. "No! No...I mean, I asked earlier. I want to hear." Jason just...watches. In shock, obviously. Jason's green eyes brighten. "O-Okay...Well she called me in the kitchen and since, like I said, money was stressin' and we had nothin, besides dough." Jason smiles brightly, the memory of him and his mother covered in flour and laughing in his old kitchen coming to mind, vivid and real, almost like it was yesterday. "We rolled out dough and made different shapes n' sizes. Then we'd fry the dough, n' eat em with butter, jam, and peanut butter. That was the morning before the accident, before she brought me here." Another laugh. "Guess that was her way of saying 'Sorry in advance'..." All happiness and wistfulness drifts from his voice. "That sounds like a real nice memory Jas..." Freddy mutters akwardly, still having trouble on what to say. "Yeah." Jason smiles.

"Thanks for listening Freddy." Jason smiles widens and brightens as pink starts to lightly paint Freddy's carmel cheeks. "C-Cut it out! Dont get all soft of me!" his english thickens as he pushes both his and Jason's plate away. Jason does a double take at the plates. "You fat pig, you ate all _four_ _fish_?" Jason smiles in awe and Freddy's now red face. "You wasnt gunna eat were ya? I didnt think so!" Freddy, being the hot head child he is, stomps out the kitchen back to his spot on the sofa. "Freddy! Come on Fred!" Jason laughs and follows Freddy. "No! You big drowned jerk!" Jason throws himself next to the pouting light bruntte. "How am I a jerk?" Jason subsides to a smile as Freddy's pout deepens.

"Hahahahahahaha!" navey eyes glares at the sudden outburst of laughter. "I-I'm sorry Fred! Really, in whatever way I offended you, I'm sorry." Freddy shurgs, looking at the replaying tape of _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_. "Whatever you big fat jerk." Jason fakes a gasp. "Me? Fat? No way! All muscle." Jason flexs his arm and, for some reason, Freddy _wants_ to look. _'No I dont!...I do but only to make fun of him!'_ so Freddy takes the chance. "What is there, a gym around here?!" Jason chuckles as the smaller looks over his arm muscles. "Nope. Ma use to say 'A boy is a man only younger.' So I trained and did push ups and stuff like that til I died."

_'The only words I heard were 'use', 'trained' and 'stuff'.'_

Freddy shakes his head, pulling him away from the pale, obviously, built man and back to the TV, snorting. "What? Come on Fred! I said I'm sorry!" Jason gets an idea and smirks. He scoots over and grabs Freddy, pulling him into his chest for a hug. "You forgive me?" Jason mutters leaning in Freddy's ear as he softy holds him in his arms. "N-No! You fucking fool, get off!" Freddy sturggles but not with real meaning. All he can do is bury his head into Jason's gray shirted chest, hiding his beet red face. _'He's soft...and smells like... honeydew and somethin else.'_ Freddy yawns into Jason's chest and quickly falls asleep. "Uhhh, Freddy?" Jason looks down at the snuggled, snoring bruntte in his arms. "Freddy buddy?" he whispers, softly shaking Freddy. Freddy's only response is cuddling closer. _'Oh man... I guess...this isnt bad..and h-he's enjoying it..'_If Jason had a heart beat, it'd be pounding hard enough to wake Freddy up. Jason slowly, as to not wake the sleeping male in his arms, lifts his legs, along with Freddy's onto the sofa.

Freddy lays on Jason's chest, perfectly molded together against Jason and the red sofa back. Jason tigthens his arms hold around the other, sighing in...happiness. "I wish we could stay like this." Jason whispers into the smallers hair, inhaling the sweet intoxicating smell. He leans his head back and shuts his eyes, going to sleep. _'This is gunna be a way better dream, and a way better way to wake up...'_

A/N-Sorry bout the shortness but busyness is busy! Still I hope you enjoy and please RRA


	4. Chapter 4

Freddy wakes up only to realize he's laying on a sleeping Jason's chest. _'Oh shit! How am I suppose to...?'_ Freddy throws a leg over Jason's waist, trying to get off the couch but he only ends straddling Jason. Freddy freezes and he places his hands on Jason's gentley falling chest, trying to balence himself. Big pale hands, slide under Freddy's shirt, to softly grab hold of carmel hips. "J-Jason?" Freddy's heart hammers as he feels Jason hardening in his sweats. Freddy gasps, and looks over the still sleeping giant. "I-I guess-Nnnh!" Freddy moans, balling Jason's shirt in his fist as Jason thrust up, rubbing his hardness against Freddy ass. Freddy shakes his head as he feels himself respond, getting hard as well._'No!Nononono! This is wrong on so many-'_

"Ohhh Ja-Jason!" Jason thrust up again and all rational thought gets flung out the cabin as Freddy thrust against Jason, wanting release. "F-Freddy..!" Jason growls in his sleep, thrusting even harder. "Yesss!" Freddy hisses, grinding against Jason, loving the feel.

"More, more,more!" Freddy moans as Jason grips his hips tighter, his thrust harsh and hard. Freddy leans on Jason's chest and stomach, his hands and arms unable to hold him up against the build up of pleasure. "So...close..." Freddy meowls like a cat in heat as he claws at Jason's chest, grinding in perfect rhyme to Jason's thrust. "Freddy! I'm gunna..." Jason pants in his sleep, his thrust becoming uneven and faster. "M-Me too...! Jason!" Freddy moans loudly as he cums in his pants. "Freddy!" Jason growls, cumming too. Freddy collapses on to Jason's chest as he feel the stickyness seep through his and Jasons pants. "M-My god! What'd I just to!? Me and J-Jason, practically had dry humped each other! In his sleep!" But even if Freddy trys not to think of how _good_ it felt, he finds himself rubbing against Jason. _'Nononono! He may have moaned my name b-but...that's because we've been each other's company for too long... Pl-Plus this was a o-one time thing! Never gunna happen! Nope not ever!'_ Freddy cant help the disappointed sigh he lets out as he climbs off of Jason's still sleeping figure.

* * *

_'I cant believe I let that happen!'_

Freddy sighs as his navey blue eyes scan his mirrored face in the bathroom. "Maybe it's my new body...making me senseitive." Freddy strips and he represses a shiver, proving his point. _'Or maybe not..'_ Freddy thinks bitterly as he reaches for the shower knob. "If I find out Pinhead or that little bastard Chucky is behind this..." he growls, twisting the knob.

"What the fuck..?" he twists and turns the knob, nothing but a drop of water coming out of the shower nozzle. "Great! This big idiot was suppose to fix this! It's been months, probably more being here, and you'd think he'd fix the damned shower!" Freddy stomps to the living room, naked, but not before grabbing his almost forgotten claw. He scrawls a message on the kitchen table with his claw. _'Guess the lake it is...'_

* * *

Jason wakes up. "Freddy?" he yawn, clearing his throut. "Freddy?" he calls again. sitting up. He freezes as he feels the familiar stickyness in his sweats. "Wow...Guess when I dremt I came, I really did." Jason chuckles at the thought of Freddy finding out his dream, but since the rest of his powers were drained in his human body, Freddy wouldnt find out. At least Jason was safe in his dream now.

_'His voice was so sweet...and vivid.'_

_"Ohhh Ja-Jason!"_

Jason stops. _'Really _really_ vivid...'_ Jason quickly shake his head. "I'm goin crazy." he fully sit up and looks around. He spots Freddy's claws on the table and walks over to said table.

_Bastard! When I tell you to fix the damn shower, fix the damn shower! I'll be at the lake, taking a bath since YOU HAVENT FIXED THE GODDAMN SHOWER!_

_-Freddy_

The oddly elegant scrawl made Jason smile. _"You'll find someone new at camp. I wont be mad. As long as your happy Jason..."_ His first love rung in his head. _'Well damn me if I didnt...'_ Jason laughs, feeling light and...happy. _'I'd even go as far as to say...I love 'im...'_ Jason stops laughing. "Oh shit...I love Freddy Kruger..." Jason whispers. _'No...He cant know. I wont have him hate me...'specially since we _are _gunna be here for a long time...'_

* * *

At the lake

Freddy difts on the water, trying to clear his mind. _'You should tell him what happened'_ a voice whispers softly. Freddy scowls at the sky. "NO! I shouldnt! I just gotta get use to my body!"

'I think someone's in denial'

"I think I'm going crazy." Freddy trys his best to close the voice out. _'At least check in him!'_ Freddy growls. "Fuck! I cant even take a fucking swim without that big drowned idiot bothering me without him even being here!" Freddy grumbles and stomps knowing Jason is still probably sleeping. He slams open the door-

"Freddy?" Jason stares at the naked Freddy in the doorway. "OH-_NOW_ you decied to wake up?!" Jason continues to stare, his self-control slowly grazing as the carmel man stands, glisting with water, stark naked. "W-Why are you naked?!" Jason grinds through his teeth, pushing away every urge to push and/or drag Freddy somewhere and fuck him 'til some kids came around to kill. Freddy look down at himself, a dark hot pink painting his cheeks. "I-I was swimming! Didnt you read my message?!"

"Yeah b-but where are your clothes!?" Jason yells back, locking animalistic greens with firey navey blues. "I _thought_ the shower was working and had strip off my clothes! Thats why I had to take a bath in the first place! My pants were full of-!" Lucky(or unluckly depending on what Freddy wants We all know what he want~!) cuts himself off before he can admit anything. "Well?" Jason growls, taking a step towards Freddy's blushing figure. "Screw you! I dont have to tell you anything! Now get outta my way!" Freddy screams, his light brown hair frizzing in anger and embarresment. "Not 'til you tell me!" Jason growls loudly, stalking closer, trapping Freddy against the now closed door. "Get outta the way damn you! I'm not telling you shit so just fucking move!" Jason slams his hands on both sides of Freddy, blocking his escapes. "Now, tell me!" Jason drops his head, grilling Freddy behind his dirty blond hair.

"N-NO GODDAMN YOU! DID YOU FORGET I'M NAKED?! FUCKING MOVE!" Freddy feels the intense greens eyes rake over his body and watches the sexy smirk form on the pale face. "I havent forgoten. But I'm sure in the hell trying to figure out the reason!"

"Because we dry humped in your sleep and I came in my pants okay!? Are you fucking happy you moron?!" Weakened through shock, Freddy pushes Jason aside and runs to the bathroom. _'I-It wasnt a dream..?'_ Jason slowly turns and follows Freddy.

"Open the door." he tells Freddy as he reaches the locked bathroom door. "No! Get the fuck away!" Freddy leans against the lock door, sitting on the pile of his clothes. _'I'm so stupid! Why would I tell him that?! It's not like he liked me before I got this body! That's all he wants...'_

"I'm not going anywhere. Open the door Freddy." Jason sighs, as he stands and leans against the door. "Why should I?!"

"Because we need to talk about this." Jason replys calmy. "There's nothing to talk about! My body is sensetive and you were...r-really cl-close thats it!" Jason listens to the cracking of Freddy's voice. Jason sinks down and leans on his shoulder, siting on the ground. "Are you sure?" Freddy doesnt answer, he just turns on his shoulder to face Jason's voice. "Freddy...I dont think it was because I was 'really close'. I know I didnt moan your name beacuse you were just close. I-"

"NO! No...dont say it! You dont mean it!" Freddy crys, a trail of hot tears running down his face. _'What is **wrong **with me?! It's not like I...I love him... It's not like I love the person who kept me company, who made me laugh as only a head, who one time cradled me as Freddy the Dream Killer...'_

Jason sits quietly, listening to Freddy cry. "I love you..." Freddy snorts. "Y-You dont! You want my body! That's not love you...you..." Jason places his hand under the door and fits his fingers under the door. "I'll admit...when you got your body, my attraction grew noticably, but you tell me who would hug a person trying to kill him in the middle of a fight?" thats exatly what he tried to do. When they were chasing each other through the forest, before that little blond girl banished them into the camp, Jason grabbed Freddy close to his chest, hugging him. Freddy thought it was an attack, but Jason knew he'd realize what it was. Jason wiggles his fingers. "Please Freddy...open the door..." Jason feels tears start to burn his eyes. _'Great..my tear ducts still work...'_ The door opens slowly...

A/N- HA! Cliffhanger! Freddy is going to admit he loves Jason...ooooor will he beat the shit out of him and run as far as his banishment will take him? MWHAHAHAHAHA! Hope you enjoyed and continue to enjoy please RRA


	5. Chapter 5

Jason quickly stands and wipes his eyes as the door opens. "F-Freddy?" Jason slowly pushes the door open, scanning the bathroom for the small bruntte. "w-why can you just...leave me a-alone?" Freddy hiccups from his spot in the tub. Jason kneels nest to the tub and watches Freddy with soft, watery green eyes. "Because I...feel.." Jason lifts his large pale hand to Freddy's smooth carmel cheek. "I love you. I know if you dont feel the same, I'll wait. We have time." Freddy leans into the oddly warm touch of the other. "I...dont know what I feel... I just..."

_'I just like your scent, I just like being close to you, I just like when you make me laugh'_

_"What the fuck are you doing Freddy!? Your becoming some...little faggot fariy!? What about the childern?"_

_"If your happy, say it, Freddy. Your happiness is all that matters."_ It's his father and mother... His father; drunk, abusive and always knows 'best' and his mom; caring, loving, and actually does know best. _'I'd rather make my dead ma proud then my alive bastard father...it's whats best..for me.'_ Freddy smiles at the thought. _'It's not bout my twisted dad or my loving ma, it's about me.'_

"I just know I li-like you close." Freddy blushes, absentmindedly placing his hand atop Jason's against his cheek. Jason eyes widen at the confession, but soften a he smiles. "I didnt know you could still cry." Freddy points out as tears stream down Jason's face. "N-Neither did I.." Jason quickly picks up Freddy from the tub and hugs him close in his lap on the floor. "Wah! Jason! The floor is freezing!" Freddy whines as his bare ass hit the cold tiled(yes. There's tiles in a cabin) floor. "Oh sorry. I forgot your...naked." Jason's tears dry quickly as his happy happy joy joy feeling turns into lust. "Though I do have something to keep you warm, and it's not your clothes." Freddy scoots away from Jason. "W-What?! No! No no no! When I said 'I like having you close' I didnt mean that close! I didnt even say I liked you! What makes you think-!"

"Think that I can- oh excuse me, that I _will_ fuck you into a coma?" Freddy eyes go wide as his light pick cheeks turn red. "W-No! I mean yes! What makes you think I'm gunna let you?!" Freddy props his legs knee to knee as he leans on the bathroom wall. "The fact that, since what happened in the living room wasnt a dream, and you were meowing and clawing my chest and all we were doing was dry humping makes me think your going to let me." Jason crawls over to Freddy, whose rubbing his knees together in order to keep him from touching his already throbbing hard on. "G-Get away!" Freddy scrambles to get up and runs to the living room, only to get thrown on the couch by Jason.

"Wi-will you leave me alone?!" Jason watches with a devilish smirk at the sprawled out , heavly breathing, red faced, highly aroused carmel male on the sofa. "But I though you like having me close." Jason purrs as he towers Freddy. Freddy pushes himself up and his upper back against the armrest, only giving Jason more room to lean over him. "And I s-said n-not this fucking cl-close!" Jason chuckles darkly as he slides his right knee under Freddy's left leg, making it bend and making Freddy slide closer. "But your lying. The proof..." Jason sits and pulls Freddys legs behind him, dragging him close. Jason's looks over the fully exposed Freddy in front of him, his own clothed cock against Freddy's opened ass. "is right here." Jason roughly grabs Freddy's dick, proving his point. "Nhhm! N-No! Get...off!" Jason strokes Freddy slowly, driving Freddy insane. "Admit that you want me." Jason lick his lips. "I-I dont!" Freddy huffs in protest yet he thrusts into Jason's hand. "Okay." Jason smirks and pulls his hand away. "Wh-Why'd you stop?!" Freddy hisses, as Jason leans back on the sofa, facing the TV.

"You said you didnt want it. I'm not gunna force you." Jason smirk widens as Freddy growls. "You asshole!" Freddy gets up and stomps out the door to the lake. Jason relaxs on the sofa, laughing loudly.

_"Yeah, laugh it up you son of a bitch!" _Freddy yells as he throws a rock through one of the living room windows. This only makes Jason laugh harder. Freddy floats on the water, his eyes shut so he doesnt notice the shirtless Jason going under the water, or the small splash he makes.

"Gotcha!" Jason smiles as he stands up under Freddy's drifting body, picking him up in his arms. "What the fuck!? Let go! What is your fucking problem you big dumbass?!" Freddy throws every insult at Jason, but Jason continues to hold him close to his chest. Freddy finally shuts up and links his arms around Jason broad neck. Electric greens lock with bright, fiery navey eyes. "Your whats wrong with me..." Jason mumbles with a smile, as he dips his head towards Freddy's bright red face. Freddy keeps quiet and pulls himself to kiss Jason. Jason smiles into the kiss and lets his eyes flutter shut as Freddy wraps around his senses. "Same here..." Freddy whispers, breaking the kiss and giving the smallest, cutest smile.

As Freddy and Jason spend the rest of the day out in the lake, they both share the same thought;

_'Some of these changes may have been...unusual, but I guess I'm happier being stuck with them.'_

A/N-Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed these small chapters!


End file.
